Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technical field of intelligent positioning, in particular, to an intelligent blind guiding device.
Description of the Related Art
As the technology has progressed continuously, more and more intelligent electronic devices go into people's life to greatly facilitate their living, especially in the field of some special populations.
At present, there have been more difficulties in walk guiding for a blind person, a blind cane and a seeing-eye dog are mainly auxiliary tools for assisting the blind person's travel. However, it is necessary for the seeing-eye dog to be trained for a long time, and it is costly and hard to feed the seeing-eye dog. Although the blind cane has advantages of convenience and low cost, it provides a small detection range, therefore, it is difficult to timely detect an obstacle located above one's chest. In addition, as compared to an easy environment such as blind walk way, sidewalk, or the like, it is more difficult and dangerous for the blind person to travel only by means of the blind cane in a traffic light cross-road intersection, human vehicle hybrid road and environment without traffic identifier.
Currently, many technical inventions regarding blind guiding apparatuses have been known. Such apparatuses measure a distance between a blind person and an obstacle by ultrasonic, however, it only functions to prevent the blind person from running onto the obstacle, thereby the function is too simple, and the practicability is very limited. Furthermore, the prior art cannot position precisely, further cannot direct the blind person to travel with public traffic or taxi.